Huragok
Engineers, also known as Floating Bags of Air, Full of Hot Air, or Buttsacks, are Brain Penis slaves to the Covenant. They never appear in any Halo game except for Halo Wars, Halo 3: ODST, and Halo Reach but they are known to exist in CE, 2 & 3, according to noobs. They love to fix things, and so, they are employed by Humans as mechanics and rocket scientists. They are sometimes used as helium balloons for little children. The most famous Engineer, Lighter Than Some died when angry drone mechanics shot the poor guy. A minute silence is held for him every 19 September. They are also known to brew the best hangover cure in history, all high ranking officers in the UNSC have a personal Engineer exclusively for this purpose.'' Biology Engineers are floating (due to being filled with different gases) bags of flesh and metal. They are made from forerunners for the main purpose of painting things purple to make every thing fit in. Engineers naturally float to fix things. They communicate through sign language and are seen as servants by many species of the covenant. Engineers are rarely seen in battle because they are fat and have no fingers not to mention they are floating targets. Brutes often take advantage of the gaseous nature of engineers by poking a hole in one and watching it fly around like a balloon. They often set them on fire too (oh the humanity). Not only that, but they also use the gases inside them to get high. Famous Engineers There is one engineer who helped MC with his armor. He was later shot and killed by a marine who was trying to hit an elite on the other side of the ship (With several dozen walls in the way). The really sad thing about this is that the engineer was ''behind ''the marine when he fired the shot. "Vergil" also did some stuff, but nobody gives a fuck because all he did was get in the way, take forever to open doors and give the Rookie an overshield.(It should be noted that ODSTs don't have shield monitors, so this was completely useless.) Their names are given by their "parents" depending on their physical outcome (Lighter Than Some has a high buoyancy). * Heavier Than Most * Heavier Than Your Mom (impossible) * Lighter Than Crap * Higher Than Most(smokes weed) * Hotter Than Most * Heavier Than Your Moms Turd (Impossibe as well) * Gayer Than Halopedia (wow) * Hotter Than Your Sister (Not very hard) * Heavier Than Cum * Pussier than some * Smaller than sum * gay * More Hairy Then Your Mom * Crappier Than Most * Sluttier Then Your Girlfriend (Thats a pretty amasing feat) * Heavier Than Gruntipedia * Gayer Than You (Almost impossible) * Uglier Than Your Sister (Amazing) * Lighter Than A Barrel of Gruntiness * Smellier than a brutes loincloth * Loved more than you (EASY) * Longer than Yours (SUPER easy) * Harder Then Some (Pwned on Reach by MC at Birth) * More Retarded Than You (How the hell?) * Gets bonnoned more than you (super easy) *Gayer than most *Fatter than some *Craps more than most *Kills easier than most *Dies faster than most (above's brother) *Gets raped the most *Hotter than you *Faster than you *More annoying than you (impossible) *Gayer Than a Brute (fucking impossible) *More Gangster Than J'Suz Kusov (OMG I THINK I FOUND GOD) *T.I. *HIV Positive Than Most (Heroin addict) *I Love Crackers (Retarded) *Raps better than you (SUPER easy. Only matched by J'Suz and the prophet of Haters)